Glass products, such as glass jars and the like, are produced utilizing a glass blow mold system. A mold is first produced in the shape of the articles desired; molten glass is placed within the mold; the mold is removed; and the molten glass is subjected to a cooling process with the resultant solidification of the molten glass and the formation of the glass product. Naturally, the process is automated. Various mechanical means are utilized to transport the solid glass article from one "work area" to another. At times during such process, mechanical mishaps occur with the result that the glass article is broken, or parts thereof are separated from the remainder of the article. The result is that such glass particles from such breakage is emitted into the atmosphere adjacent to the work area. Assembly workers are subjected to injury from such loose glass particles. Additionally, the glass particles contaminate or damage other glass products in process. Such undesired glass particles emitted into the atmosphere include glass dust, glass splinters and other pieces of glass which can approximate one half inches in diameter. For purposes of discussion herein, such glass shall be referred to as glass particles.
At present, there is no efficient means for elimination of the above-described hazard and for removal of such glass particles from the atmosphere prior to such glass particles causing injury to persons or other glass products.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a system for removal of undesired glass particles emitted into the atmosphere during an automated glass product manufacturing process. Another object of the invention is to minimize exposure to operators and to protect them from such undesired particles. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.